


Предложение.

by rika_inverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clumsiness, F/F, Female Characters, First Meetings, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на фем-кинк по заявке: официантка - неуклюжая девушка, знакомство состоялось после того, как она что-то разбила или уронила, но, несмотря на это, получила щедрые чаевые. Клиентка - изящная загадочная женщина от тридцати до сорока. Без зашкаливающего флаффа и не налегать на юмор, пожалуйста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предложение.

Наверное, я привлекла её внимание именно тогда.  
Дадада, хотя с моей памятью ни в чём нельзя быть уверенной, но мне кажется, что женщиной, вошедшей в туалетную комнату и скользнувшей внимательным, оценивающим до липкости взглядом по моим бёдрам в задравшейся форменной юбке, была именно Ольга.  
Наш кафетерий располагался в театре, своего туалета не было, мы, не задумываясь, бегали на первый этаж - и остановившись перед большим зеркалом подтянуть колготки, я вовсе не ожидала, что сейчас в здании найдётся ещё хоть одна страждущая. Это по вечерам наплыв посетителей, а мне всё чаще доставались самые невыгодные смены, в которые о чаевых приходится только мечтать.  
Меня не любили тут - было за что, я не отрицаю, но - обидно же, и переключившись мыслями на работу, я быстро забыла о происшествии. В конце концов, с кем не бывает, да это и всего лишь женщина. В памяти остался только свежий, чистый аромат, на мгновение зависший в воздухе.

Вот уже второй месяц я бегала из зала в кухню, с трудом удерживая подносы на руках, дежурную улыбку на лице и столики обслуживаемых клиентов в памяти. Знаете, как глупо себя чувствуешь, когда протягиваешь меню - а тебе говорят, что уже сделали заказ. И сделали его, что немаловажно - именно тебе. Всему урон - и мне в глазах посетителей, и в своих же собственных, и заведению, в котором водятся подобные рассеянные официантки. А я не только рассеянна, а ещё и неуклюжа, застенчива и близорука, такие совсем не подходят на эту работу, и допуская ошибку за ошибкой, странно было бы удивляться насмешкам коллег и гневу начальства.  
Не стоило вообще идти на эту работу, но приехав в чужой большой город, нужно было что-то есть, пить, оплачивать жильё, проезд и - венец расточительности - даже покупать одежду. И я наивно решила, что официантка в театральном кафетерии - идеально подходит, ведь тут недалеко от еды, а ношение форменной одежды таки способствуют сохранению одежды цивильной.  
И театр, конечно. Самое главное. Вдруг однажды за столик сядет знаменитый режиссёр, и возвращая меню, заметит меня - и опытным глазом распознав актёрский талант, возьмёт меня в труппу или в свой новый фильм, и вот оно - слава и признание, овации и роскошь! Я правда была наивной провинциалкой.  
В реальности, если режиссёры и садились за наши столики, то после нескольких пробежек я уже глаз поднять не могла, не то что продемонстрировать актёрский талант, и они чаще хмурились, чем платили чаевые; форму пришлось заказывать на свои деньги; еда, оставшаяся после, складывалась по тарелкам вперемешку, всё самое вкусное утаскивали расторопные коллеги, оставляя или неаппетитные кусочки, или выпивку - ни то, ни другое не подходило моему изнеженному на домашней выпечке организму, у которого наутро отекали руки и ломило кости - к тому, что ноги опухают уже через два часа, я привыкла почти сразу.  
Привыкла - но не смирилась. Работать всю жизнь официанткой было не лучше, чем оставаться в родном захолустье, но от мысли, что придётся вернуться домой с позором, не поступив, в животе всё скручивалось в узел - и когда я почти ожидаемо не прошла ни в один из тех институтов, куда подала документы, то была готова остаться до следующего набора. Пусть даже официанткой, снимающей тесную комнату с тараканами, прибегающей в неё под утро без сил, а всё свободное время проводящей в тесном полуподвальном зале на курсах подготовки.

Впрочем, вечерних смен меня вскоре лишили - спасибо хоть не выгнали, после двух скандалов и нескольких штрафов за разбитую посуду. На самом деле этих случаев могло быть и больше, но мне удавалось выкрутиться, в последний момент перехватывая поднос чуть ли не возле пола.  
Последний раз это обошлось в ожог на ноге из-за выплеснувшегося кофе, над которым я долго плакала вначале в туалете, а потом дома, натирая мазью; ни о каких отгулах не могло быть и речи, и сегодня утром я еле ковыляла, с трудом пряча гримасу боли.  
Единственную посетительницу хотелось ненавидеть, долго и извращённо, за её медлительность в выборе, заставлявшую меня стоять по стойке смирно рядом с наклеенной на лицо деревянной доброжелательностью. Хотя бы поторопить. Или ударить папкой с меню по голове. Или подносом по ухоженному лицу. Но честное слово, это просто хотелось, я вовсе не думала беспредельничать на самом деле - и в том, что я полетела на пол от боли в ноге, уже практически подойдя к ней, не было расчёта. Был только ужас при взгляде на расколотую вазочку с мороженым, развалившимся на полу в неаккуратные светлые комки, и на тёмное пятно шоколадного сиропа, медленно собирающегося в лужицу подле изящного замшевого ботильона.  
"Почему она не убирает ногу, сейчас же всё запачкается, и всёвсёвсё!" - было первой мыслью, которая вычленилась из паники, и подняв на неё глаза, я ожидала увидеть что угодно - от расстройства до ярости, но только не спокойный, чуть изучающий прищур глаз, направленный - не на пол, нет - на меня.  
\- Простите, - пролепетала я, решив, что она ждёт извинений, но взгляд не изменился, - Сейчас я всё уберу, - безрезультатно. Впрочем, каких только странных людей не бывает, меня это касается только до тех пор, пока я не встала и не убрала то, что натворила. Вот только встать совсем непросто...

В конце концов подняться помогла именно она - вздохнув, протянула руку ладонью вверх, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как опереться на неё, растерянно благодаря, пока она не перебила:  
\- Иди. И счёт сразу, чтобы ты не бегала дважды, - от такой снисходительности стало совсем стыдно, и я поспешила как можно быстрее уйти за уборщицей, горестно перебирая в голове все кары, которые только может обрушить на меня начальство.  
Счёт я принесла вместе со второй вазочкой - раз уж она так просила, хотя всё равно бы пришлось вернуться, чтобы убрать посуду, но - в протянутой мне вишнёвой папке лежало гораздо больше необходимого. Гораздо.  
\- О...  
\- Это на чай, - перебила женщина, улыбнувшись уголками губ, - Я думаю, тебе всё равно придётся искать новую работу, это не будет лишним, - и мне почему-то ужасно обидно слышать эти слова, хотя я и сама думаю так же, - Купи себе что-нибудь, платьице, маечку. И приходи завтра, адрес на визитке.  
Она легко поднялась, оставив меня в остолбенении, и только в шлейфе духов мне почудилось нечто смутно знакомое.

Люди странно устроены. Гордость, спавшая, когда на меня орало начальство, вдруг взбунтовалась, когда ко мне отнеслись по-доброму.  
"Я что, такая жалкая?!" - почти сорвалось у меня с губ, когда я, тяжело дыша от злости, стала изучать своё отражение в зеркале. Оттуда на меня глянула крупная, рослая деваха с румянцем во всю щёку, до сих пор не вытравленным ни недоеданием, ни загазованным воздухом, зарёванная, с робким взглядом светлых глаз - и глядя на эту деваху, я вдруг отчётливо осознала, что все мои планы на будущее ¬– не больше чем фантазии.  
Такие не становятся кинодивами или королевами подмостков, таких берут лишь на характерные роли в рекламе молочных продуктов и сериалах. Это щедрая посетительница могла бы быть актрисой на первых ролях, со своими скупыми, отточенными движениями, тонкими чертами лица и хрупкой фигуркой. Интересно, кто же она, если может позволить себе разбрасываться деньгами? В моём мире не было таких людей, и помявшись ещё минут пять, я разрешила любопытству победить упрямство с брезгливостью, и подняла скомканный прямоугольник белой бумаги, брошенный в ведро для мусора.  
И в самом деле, мне незачем оставаться здесь, и кто знает, какое предложение таится за этими аккуратно отпечатанными буквами с адресом и именем.


End file.
